The present apparatus relates generally to the field of animal exercising apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus utilized for leading animals about a continuous circuit.
Exercise by walking or running has been proven to be very beneficial to an animal's condition and health. Often times this type of exercise is accomplished, in the case of horses, by riding or walking the horse over a desired period of time. This is a rather time consuming task, especially at stables, ranches or other areas where a large number of animals are kept. It is very desirable therefore to utilize some type of mechanical arrangement wherein the horses or other animals may be led automatically about a continuous circuit.
Animal exercising devices have been known and several United States Patents show such exercising devices utilized specifically for walking animals about a prescribed continuous circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,805 to E. Costello discloses an exercising device for horses wherein an exercising drive is shown mounted to upright supports. The apparatus is relatively complex in nature, utilizing a belt drive to move a cable about a specified circuit. The cable has mounted along its length a plurality of carriages that are movably supported on a continuous bar that extends about the periphery of the exerciser next to the cable. The bar is utilized to provide elevational support to the carriage. Tether lines depend from the carriages to be connected to an animal halter or collar.
Other animal exercising apparatus similar to the Costello device are almost all ground supported and therefore occupy a substantial amount of space and are not easily moved. An additional problem is that animals may stumble while tethered to a rigidly supported moving carriage and be seriously injured. Damage could also possibly be done to the exercising apparatus itself. A yet further problem is the danger of an animal tangling its legs in the tether. This may easily happen if the animal moves faster than the carriage. Again, this condition is hazardous both to the animal and to the exercising apparatus.
The present apparatus was designed to be mounted overhead within a building structure such as a barn or arena and utilizes a retractable tether that will maintain a constant upward tension on the tether regardless of differing speeds between the tether and animal. The belt utilized with the present apparatus is constructed of expansible nylon that will absorb shock produced when an animal stumbles and falls or rears against the completely extended tether. The extensible nature of the belt is taken up by a tensioning means specifically designed to apply an outward load on the belt to maintain it under constant tension as it moves about the circuit. Because a retractable tether is utilized, the area beneath the device, when it is not in use, is completely clear of obstacles and may be utilized freely for many other purposes.